Kraken
| jva=| eva=| extra1=| extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit= | }} Kraken "The Mover" is the fourth division commander of the Space Pirates. Personality Even though Kraken seems hard and tough, it's actually a reflection from the past. Which is constantly reminding him. He seems hard for his underlings, but actually does that in order to protect them from harms way. This however, can take on brutal shapes, such as a whip-punishment which he thinks is needed for them to be a strong crew. He thinks high of his underlings and trust them but never forgives somebody who killed an underling of his. Relationships Enemies As of the events with the orb and creature, Kraken has found a rival from the Future Pirates. Even when the two crews called a truce for a moment to celebrate, Johnny Gat personally dubbed him "The Hound of Hell" while Kraken dubs Johnny Gat "The flea that dared bite the Hound of Hell". Though it is clear who the stronger fighter is, Kraken was surprised how much of a resistance Johnny Gat put up trying to get the Orb. He states if chance ever happens to kill the pirate before he gets any stronger he will take that opportunity. He remains wary of word of the events of the Orb getting back to their captain, for he does not wish to face punishment for failure on the matter and wonders if the promise of silence on the matter Gat made will ever be broken by him. Abilities and Powers Devil Fruit Further information: Aida Aida No Mi Kraken ate the Devil Fruit Aida Aida no Mi (Space Space) which allows him to create portals which are connected to each other. By using these portals he can fight both defensively and offensively.The Devil Fruit - See more information in Aida Aida No Mi. When Kraken uses his Aida Aida no Mi powers, he must first remove his gloves as they pressure his ability. Then dependent on his physical strength, he can create portals further away. Other Further information: Aioshinju Further information: Flare Gun Aside from his Devil Fruit powers, Kraken also has a sword named Aioshinju and just like most Space Pirates, he also uses Flare Guns in fights. He too, as every other commander can use a Formage-technique to make him even stronger History Before becoming a Pirate Before becoming a Pirate, Kraken was on a technical factory which created parts for new ships. At some point in time, an unknown pirate killed everyone on his island and somehow made Kraken a personal slave. For him to fight, he was given the Aida Aida No Mi, and almost drown on several occasions for the research on devil fruits. Until he was saved by the Captain of the Space Pirates showing that not all pirates are evil. Tempted by their Captain, he seems to embrace the Pirate way of life and joined his crew. Life as a Space Pirate Yet to be written. Trivia *Kraken seems to be given distinct laugh. Kraken follows this tradition with a "Ka" (i.e. Kahahahahahaha!). References Category:Male Category:Human Category:Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Space Pirates